


Summer Nights

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Music Drabbles [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Music Drabble, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So originally this was only meant to be a small drabble but slowly it grew on until it reached 10K</p><p>Also please forgive me, this is my first Fic in this pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Arkansas

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was only meant to be a small drabble but slowly it grew on until it reached 10K
> 
> Also please forgive me, this is my first Fic in this pairing.

  
**_Full moon shinin’ bright,_ **   
**_edge of the water, we were feelin’ alright_**   
**_Back down a country road._ **   
**_The girls are always hot and the beer is ice cold_ **   


Down by the river side, Kris Allen was stood looking out over the still water, the full moon shining down and across its surface, the reeds either side of the dark banks blowing in the soft breeze which was wrapping around everyone, behind him and along the shore a little further up, laughter echoed out from around the large camp fire which was burning, the smell of fresh river water, burning embers and a summer night had Kris lifting his beer to his lips and turning away from the water.  
Letting brown eyes swarm over all his friends, he smiled at all the memories which came flooding to his mind from all the years they had spent growing up together.  
Stepping away from the river’s edge, Kris started to slowly walk back to the large group which had grown since he stepped away to be by himself for a few moments, to escape the claws of reality.  
Since they were teenagers, the ‘gang’ had traveled down the back country roads to this hidden paradise, the music always low enough to not cause trouble for anyone who might off been around or for the cops to be called on them and there was always plenty of people who didn’t drink so that someone always had a ride home unless they decided to camp out before the silent river.

Sitting and watching everything around him, Kris knew that at the age of twenty-two, that his life was good, he had gotten himself through both high school and college with great grades which he was proud off, the two jobs which he took was often tiring on him both mentally and physically, but he knew that every shift was worth every dime and dollar he made because every dime and dollar made was a step closer to getting him towards California.  
Music was everything Kris thought about, it was his passion and his ole’ guitar was his baby. Kris ate…slept and breathed music. It was on his mind from the moment he woke up till the moment he closed his eyes at night to sleep and then more.  
People often told Kris that he would even marry music is he could do that, every time someone teased him about it, Kris would just smile and tell them ‘it was his dream,’ that little something to hold on to and push himself towards.  
Lost in the thought of music notes and guitar strings, it was no reason why Kris almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand drop down on to his shoulder with a bright laugh and a small blush, he smiled towards his friend as they walked past and towards some others as Kris stood and moved towards the large clearing which sat a few tents, beyond that sat everyone’s cars which created a barrier to those camping out and the dirt road.

Finding his own car again, Kris walked around to the back and pulled the doors open, a smile appearing over his lips as he noticed that his guitar was still sat in the space between the back seats and the front, shaking his head slightly with a laugh, Kris balanced his beer bottle on the top of his car before he leaned in and started to move through his bag looking for the small bag ashes he had, he knew that Frankie would be here soon and every time they had come to the river to party, they always brought the bag of ashes, most of the time it was the things which they burned to forget, old memories which was better forgotten or just something they wanted gone from their life.  
Almost as if Kris knew, he pulled back, the small bag in his hand before he turned and raised his hand slightly as bright headlights turned towards him and died down again, a slight smile on his lips as he pulled his hand away and stared towards the noticeable horns on front of the Cadillac…Frankie’s car.

‘’I was starting to wonder when you would turn up’’ Kris called out, his southern drawl heavier with the beer he had already washed down his throat,  
‘’You know me, I like to make an entrance to things’’ Frankie called out once he was out the car and the doors were closed, a backpack on his shoulder as he moved closer and held his hand out towards Kris. Taking it, he laughed as they hugged and he was let go again to grab the beer from the top of his car ‘’how’s things with California going?’’ Frankie asked as they started to walk past everyone again and towards the riverbank.  
‘’Good, im more than half way there with all the funds, I got a raise with the waiting job so that’s some more money again’’ Kris beamed out as he waved to a couple of the girls who was smiling towards them, ‘’I just give it a few more months and I will have enough money to finally leave Arkansas’’ Kris grinned out, eyes dropping to the ground in front of them before back up again.  
‘’That’s great to hear Kris, I know how much music means to you to get down there, although you might have to watch out for the bells down there’’ Frankie winked out as he clapped Kris on the shoulder. Standing beside the river bank, Kris watched as Frankie knelt down and unzipped his bag before he pulled his own bag of ashes out. Grinning Kris turned back and swallowed some more of his beer down before he perched it on the river bank carefully before he stood back up again as he unzipped it.  
‘’God, I think I will miss this when Im out of this place, might have to make trips up just for this’’ Kris spoke out with a laugh as Frankie opened his own bag,  
‘’Well I might just have to travel down to you too, find some nice quiet river down there’’ Frankie laughed as they moved closer to the water and glanced at each other, ‘’ready?’’  
‘’Ready’’ Kris smiled as they both turned towards the water and turned the bags over.

Watching as the ashes fell, Kris felt like a weight had been shifted off his shoulders. The freedom a clean break as he smiled to himself and tapped the bag a few more times before he pulled it back and folded it up small before pushing it in to his pocket. Letting the silence fall between them, the only sounds breaking it was the laughter and clinking of bottles further up the bank, the breeze kicking up slightly before it died down again, the ashes settling in to the water and washing away again like his life was being washed clean.  
Letting a small smile lick at the corner of his lips as he felt the warm hand on the back of his neck, Kris leaned in to Frankie slightly, his arm moving around his waist as they started to laugh together.  
‘’Come on, lets go party Mr. Allen’’ Frankie teased as he pulled away and grabbed his bag again, shaking his head with a smile, Kris leaned down and picked the bottle back up before he turned and followed his best friend back towards the others again.  
‘’Kris’’ Turning, Kris only just managed to move his bottle away from where he had been holding it as a mess of blonde hair came launching at him, arms wrapping around his neck as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist softly.  
‘’Hey Katy’’ Kris grinned as he squeezed her softly and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, ‘’it’s great to see you again’’ He smiled out as she pulled back slightly, a large grin on her face.  
‘’And you, I feel like its been ages, anyway I know you have your guitar, you always have your guitar with you so, some point go get it and come over with the girls’’ She grinned before leaving up, lips pressing a kiss against his cheek before she skipped away quickly again and another beer was pressed in to Kris’s hand as he turned back to look at Frankie.  
‘’Dude, you totally like her’’ Kris laughed out as he playfully pushed his friend and turned to look in the direction his ex had run off in, throughout high school, Kris and Katy had been the perfect couple before they parted when they went to college, wanting different things and knew that it would be easier to break up and stay friends than to have things end badly and feel sourly whenever they saw each other. Watching her with some of the other girls, Kris turned back and sneaked a glance at his best friend to see him staring too before he laughed and shook his head.  
‘’Shut up, she’s pretty’’ Frankie grumbled as Kris glanced back up, his eyes meeting those of a guy sat with the girls before they quickly looked away again and Kris sipped at his beer.

Greeting a few more people as they turned up, Kris laughed and smiled along with things which were said before he felt the heavy stare on the back of his neck, the hairs there raising slightly as he reached his hand up and rubbed at the heated skin above his plaid shirt before he took another mouthful of the beer in his hands before he glanced back towards the fire again to see the same guy’s eyes quickly dart away from him, almost like a shooting star going across the night sky Kris thought before he watched him sip at a drink.  
Kris had never hid that he was bisexual, never wanted to hide that part of himself like he was ashamed or something, sure he was scared to tell his parents at first for their faith, but to his surprise they had accept him with open arms and things never really changed. Over the years, Kris had had a few boyfriends but nothing ever serious and only really lasting a few weeks before it ended and Kris found himself alone again, just him and his right hand to keep him company on the nights he wished he was in a relationship.  
But there was something about the guy who from the fire light looked like he had auburn colored hair, the distance too far for him to see the color of his eyes but he could see that he was attractive, that he had the attention of all the girls sat around him as he said something, hands moving before he laughed and nodded.  Kris couldn’t help but watch as the guy reached up and rubbed at his neck slightly, eyes ducked down as he laughed, the look almost nervous before he looked back up again towards the others and shrugged, words leaving his mouth which Kris missed as a loud laugh had him turning to look towards Frankie who was sat on his ass.

Holding a hand out, Kris grabbed Frankie’s and helped him back up to his feet again who just shrugged as someone asked him if he was okay, letting his touch go, Kris swallowed some more of his beer back when he felt the same feeling of being watched crept back up his neck and he rolled his shoulders slightly.

‘’Hey Frankie’’ Kris spoke out quietly when they were alone again and turned slightly towards the fire, ‘’who’s that guy with the girls over there?’’ Watching as he looked over and shrugged again, Frankie glanced back to Kris with a small smirk.  
‘’You like him’’ He teased as Kris laughed,  
‘’He’s pretty’’ Kris mimicked Frankie’s words with a slight grin which earned him a playfully punch to the shoulder again,  
‘’Nah, I have no idea, he’s new to town’’ He told Kris, ‘’never seen him around before, but I think he’s friends with one of the girls and came to visit, but I do know he’s a California bell’’ Frankie winked out as Kris nodded slightly and turned his eyes back to watch him again before he noticed Katy wave over to him before she moved her hands in to an air guitar which had him laughing and nodding as he reached up with his hand, fingers spread to mimic five minutes as Katy returned his gesture with a thumbs up and turned back to talk to the Californian beauty.

‘’I guess Katy really wants you to play’’ Frankie grinned out, his elbow nudging Kris who just laughed and nodded.  
‘’Yeah, are you going to come over and join us?’’ He asked as they both turned and Frankie shook his head.  
‘’Promised my mam that I would be over tonight, she needs my help in the morning’’  
‘’Alright, so you setting of now then?’’ Kris asked as they walked across the soft grass and towards the cars again, their footsteps muffled and slow as Frankie nodded and they turned towards his car slightly.  
‘’Make sure I get to see you again before you leave for good Kris, don’t make me come on a hunting spree’’ Frankie teased out, laughing, Kris returned his tight hug before he pulled away and watched as his best friend moved closer to his car and pulled the door open.  
‘’You know I will, wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye anyway’’ Kris called out to him, a smile sat on his lips as Frankie laughed and climbed back in to his car.  
Watching as his friend pulled away, Kris raised his hand and waved goodbye until the darkness swallowed up the red tail lights of the car. Turning slowly, Kris looked towards everyone who was still there and smiled to himself as he walked towards his own car again and pulled the back door open. Beer balanced on top, Kris crouched down and brushed a few items off his guitar case, hands moving over it slowly before he pulled the case out and stood again, a smile on his lips.

Closing the door again, Kris turned away and took a step before he laughed to himself and turned back to grab his drink. Walking back towards everyone again, Kris watched them smile and laugh with each other as he dropped his empty bottle in to one of the trash bags there had there before grabbing another beer out the cooler and started to make his way towards the girls and the warmth of the fire.  
‘’About time, I was starting to wonder whether or not you and Frankie had decided to make a run for it’’ Katy called out as Kris kicked his shoes off and stepped over the log barefooted, the guitar case being placed against it beside him as he grinned and sat down.  
‘’Not getting rid of me just yet Katy’’ Kris told her with a wink as he placed his beer between his thighs and pulled his shirt off, leaving him in just the plain white t-shirt he had on underneath.  
‘’Still can’t believe that you want to leave us all’’ She whined as a few of the girls including Kris laughed softly.  
‘’You know that I’ll come back to visit you guys all the time’ Kris smiled as he picked his beer back up again and swallowed some down, placing it on the ground beside him, Kris pulled his case over and started to unhook it before he pulled his guitar out and settled it on his lap, an arm hanging over it as he looked up towards Katy again to see her smiling. ‘’so, what are you wanting me to play?’’ He asked her with a grin as she laughed.  
‘’Kris, you know that we get you playing the same things every time, so why do you keep asking?’’ Katy smirked as Kris grinned.  
‘’it’s polite to ask’’ He grinned out before turning his eyes down to his guitar, tuning it in quietly, Kris could feel that he was being watched again,. The same chill running down his spine every time he had caught the guy looking, sure enough, as Kris glanced up, he caught the guy looking away again, a shy look on his face as he picked his own drink up.  
‘’So how long till California gets our boy’’ Looking up towards the voice of one of the girls, he realized that she was looking towards him as he blushed lightly and chuckled,  
‘’A couple of months tops, maybe less’’ Kris told her with a soft smile, ‘’I need to check my account again to make sure I have enough to support myself down there’’  
‘’What about work?’’ Katy asked as Kris picked his drink up,  
‘’the restaurant I work at has one down there, so I can get a transfer to that one easily and keep working until I can find another job which pays more’’ Kris told her as she smiled.

Settling himself on the log differently, Kris moved his guitar in his lap before he started to play a soft tune, brown eyes on his fingers and strings before he let himself look up and around the fire a little, returning smiles which was pushed his way until he found himself looking towards the other guy at the same time as he turned towards Kris.  
Holding his eyes for a short while, Kris noticed that he had blue eyes which looked bright in the light of the fire, a light dusting of freckles on his skin had Kris smiling softly which had the guy smiling back before he looked away, the smile still a ghost on the edge of his lips as Kris looked back down at his guitar as he paused in playing to pick his drink up and swallow a mouthful before it was placed back down again and Kris started to play something different.  
Getting lost in the music which Kris was playing, he let his body relax as he looked back up and turned his eyes towards Katy as she started to sing, grinning towards her, Kris changed the tempo of his playing to match her voice before someone else joined in.  
Laughing together as the song finished, Kris moved the guitar away from his legs slightly as he stretched, his bare feet digging in to the soft ground a little before he picked his beer back up again.  
‘’Oh…I don’t think you have been introduced’’ Katy spoke out as Kris moved to sit on the ground and lent back against the log instead. ‘’Kris this is Adam, Adam…well you know all about the loser over there anyway’’ Katy laughed out as Kris scoffed slightly.  
‘’im no loser’’ Kris spoke out, his eyes glancing towards the guy with a smile, the name suited him, ‘’its nice to meet you’’ Kris told him honestly as Adam smiled, ‘’hopefully they didn’t bore you too much talking about me, I know what the girls can be like’’ As he spoke, Kris couldn’t help the way he felt slightly embarrassed before he let himself be carried away in the way Adam smiled and laughed towards him.  
‘’its fine, they didn’t bore me’’ Swallowing slightly as Adam spoke; Kris smiled before he looked over towards Katy who was giggling to someone beside her.

Dragging his guitar back on to his lap again, Kris strummed a few cords, a small hum on his lips as he played before the weight of being watched again had Kris looking up, his eyes meeting Adams blue ones again, their glaze holding before Kris dropped his eyes back down again, a smile on his lips as Kris started to play again, the soft hum softly turning in to words every so often before Kris started to softly sing, fingers moving over the strings smoothly as he looked back up, eyes moving over the flames before they moved up to Katy again as her voice joined his smoothly.

A few hours later, the small party had gotten smaller again, most of the people who had turned up and who were left were those who were camping out or plain didn’t want to leave the river bank.  
Walking away from the cluster of tree’s where he had ducked in behind to pee, Kris started to walk towards the cooler to grab another drink when he felt someone knock him over, groaning slightly from the impact, Kris rubbed at his shoulder and looked up to see that it was Katy who had knocked him over and was now sat on him, the large smile on her lips had Kris worried about whatever was going to happen next.  
‘’I’ve seen you looking at him’’ She grinned out, arms folded across her chest as Kris frowned.  
‘’Looking at who?’’ Kris asked, he knew already that she meant Adam, but he didn’t want to admit it just yet to her.  
‘’Adam, Kris, I’ve seen you looking at him, even those little smiles you’ve thrown towards him are more than just friendly’’ Katy told him before she leaned down, her arms resting on his chest.  
‘’I was just being polite Katy, I don’t even know Adam’’ Kris told her as he shifted slightly to try and knock the small rock from out under his back where it had been digging in since he had been knocked over.  
‘’He’s been watching you too’’ She grinned out, her body moving back just enough to let Kris sit up, his arms wrapping around her waist before she pulled away and stood up, ‘’me and Danni are going to head back to hers to grab some stuff before coming back, so be a doll and keep Adam company’’ She told him with a grin,  
‘’Katy’’ Kris spoke out as she took a few steps away,  
‘’Oh by the way honey, Adam’s gay too’’ She winked out before she turned and quickly ran off, a laugh on her lips as he groaned slightly.

Sitting there confused and shocked more than anything, Kris frowned and looked towards the direction Katy had run off in before he pushed himself to his feet, eyes glancing towards the fire to see Adam sat there alone, his hands holding a glass in front of him before he raised it to his lips and turned towards the river which was still flooded in the moon’s light.  
Grabbing another drink, Kris sucked a deep breath in and started to walk back towards the fire again, his stomach rolling slightly with nerves before he got closer, his footsteps causing Adam to turn and look towards him with a small smile before he glanced down to the beer in Kris’s hand and away again, beer bottle at his lips, Kris sat down beside his guitar again and pushed the bottle back in to the small mound he had made before he looked up at Adam again, in the fire light, he really did look gorgeous and it had Kris’s heart fluttering again as he laughed slightly, the sound drawing Adam’s attention.  
‘’So Katy decided to steal your friend then’’ Kris asked, he wanted to break the silence and didn’t know anything better to say than that, the moment the words had left his lips he wanted to smack himself at his stupidity.  
‘’Yeah, Danni decided that she wanted to camp out here so I could experience southern life, wild style’’ Adam told him, a soft chuckle on his lips as Kris nodded. ‘’so you’re heading off to California?’’ Adam asked as Kris picked his guitar up and smiled brightly towards him as his fingers brushed over the strings.  
‘’Hoping too, I mean the music scene isn’t as rich here as it is down there so there’s more chance  that I can go further you know’’ Kris shrugged with a light laugh, ‘’it sounds foolish but yeah’’  
‘’It doesn’t, and you are right, California’s music scene is richer, are you looking for a place in LA?’’ Adam asked as Kris looked up at him, the fire light dancing in Adam’s eyes again as he smiled.  
‘’I wish’’ Kris laughed softly, ‘’wouldn’t be able to afford anything in LA, probably will have to go out a little, I’ve been looking at Burbank although it can’t be too far from Hollywood as that’s where the restaurant is’’ Kris frowned before he looked back down at his guitar again.  
‘’There’s a few nice places in Hollywood which are quite cheap’’ Adam spoke out, ‘’I mean the apartment I have is only rented and I work one job, but I still have plenty of money left over in my wages to spend a little’’ Looking up on the laugh, Kris smiled back over at Adam as he nodded.  
‘’Well I’ve been saving money since I was eighteen and im twenty-two now, so I have a lot put back’’ Kris grinned as Adam nodded.  
‘’That’s good’’ He grinned, blue eyes sparkling before Adam dropped them again, the smile still on his lips as he pulled his drink closer and sipped at it.

Grinning to himself, Kris looked back at his guitar and strummed a few cords of a song he had stuck in his mind, he had heard it earlier that day while driving and he knew it quite well to play, what he didn’t expect was the soft sound of words being sung from across the fire as he carried on playing but looked up at Adam to see his lips moving as he sung quietly, eyes on his drink before he glanced up and smiled at Kris.  
‘’You have a good voice’’ Kris spoke out, the song slowly fading out as Adam laughed and rubbed at the side of his neck, a shadow of a blush on his cheeks.  
‘’Thanks, you too’’ Kris couldn’t help but grin at Adam’s compliment despite being the first to say it to him, ‘’so Katy said that you dated each other back in high school’’ The tone of Adam’s voice held a small amount of wonder in it, but Kris couldn’t help notice the tiny sparkle of disappointment in Adam’s blue eyes when Kris nodded.  
‘’Yeah we finished before college though to stay friends instead of it turning sour if anything ever went wrong between us’’ Kris told him, ‘’although she was amazing and still came to visit me with her amazing cookies she used to bake, my ex’s used to get jealous’’ He laughed out as he recalled some of the memories.  
‘’Jealous over cookies, that’s hard to believe’’ Adam said softly as Kris nodded with a grin.  
‘’Yup, some even wished or question their sexuality when they saw her…though, having Katy walk in all smiles while you have another guys hand down the front of your pants is a big mood killer, cookies or not…that sucked’’ By the time Kris finished talking, he had a small frown on his face before the slight choke had him looking towards Adam, his eyes wide before he quickly looked down and wiped his hand across his chin, eyes moving to his spilt drink as Kris laughed, ‘’sorry Adam, im sure you didn’t need to hear about that’’ Kris grinned shyly as his eyes peered over to Adam again who had a slight smile hiding on the corner of his lips.

Watching as Adam walked away to grab another drink, Kris let a loud breath out as he leaned down and rubbed his hands over his face with a smile when he realized that the small twinkle had returned to Adam’s eyes before he left.  
Guitar sat back in his lap again, Kris watched as his fingers moved over the strings, his foot tapping against the ground as he changed tempo again and let his eyes slide closed as the music flowed through him. Relaxing back in to the log more, Kris hummed words quietly before opening his eyes and looked up in to the flames. Slowing in his playing again, Kris shifted slightly before jumping as he noticed Adam sat closer to him.  
‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump, you looked too peaceful to disturb’’ Adam told him with a sheepish grin, the fire light casting soft shadows over his frame.  
‘’You have freckles’’ Kris spoke out before he could stop himself, his eyes had caught on Adam’s lips as he spoke, those same lips moving as he laughed and Kris blushed. ‘’sorry, that…that was’’ Kris started to say before he broke off in to a groan, ‘’I have no idea what that was’’ He admitted quietly, his brown eyes suddenly interested in the invisible stain which he started rubbing at on his leg.  
‘’I’ve had worse said’’ Adam told him with a soft smile and a squeeze to his shoulder which had Kris forgetting to breath for a moment.  
‘’Oh god, Katy’s right, I am a loser’’ Kris deadpanned as he slapped his hand over his face before laughter broke out and they both turned to see both, Katy and Danni stood near them.  
‘’Oh, everyone loves Adam’s freckles Kris, don’t worry’’ Danni teased out as the girls walked closer and sat down, ‘’you should see them when he has dark hair’’ She winked out.

For the first time in his life probably, Kris wished that the ground would open up, and for the devil to swallow him down and away from the embarrassment which his lack of brain to mouth filter had gotten him in too.

Sitting in silence and sipping at his warm beer even slower, Kris took the time between picking at the label of his bottle and glaring up at Katy as she talked with both Danni and Adam who was still sat next to him.  
‘’Hey Kris, I was telling Danni all about those cookies you loved of mine back in college’’ Katy smirked out to his direction which received another deathly glare from him.  
Hearing her start talking about a different subject, Kris let his eyes drop back down to his bottle before he crossed his legs under him and started to pick up all the bits of paper he had picked off the bottle and dropped them inside. Bottle resting against the log, Kris half twisted around to grab his shoes which he pulled around and slipped his feet back in to them, next he replaced his guitar back in to its case. Getting to his feet, Kris turned away from the fire before he started to walk towards his car again.

Kris wasn’t sure what was bugging him really, he knew that Katy liked to tease him and bring up the cookie incident, which he had even brought up to Adam himself, it had been the only way Kris could think of to tell him that he liked guys too.  
Guitar stored and a blanket in his hands, Kris let the car door close a little harder than normal before he paused, eyes on the blanket as he thought.  
Turning away from the others, Kris headed down the river bank a little more before he came to the small break in the tall reeds again and sat down. Breathing in deeply, Kris shivered in the darkness and wrapped his blanket around his shoulder tightly. Despite it still being the middle of summer, the later it got, the more cold it go from being so close to the water which had small ripples running across the surface, distorting the moons reflection with the small breeze.  
‘’Mind if I joined you?’’ Turning his eyes away from the water, Kris turned to see Adam stood there before he dropped his eyes down to his hands as Adam lifted them slightly. ‘’you left it behind when you left’’ Adam offered out as if he owed Kris an explanation for carrying it on his person.  
‘’It’s fine’’ Kris smiled softly as he moved over and turned back to the water, feeling Adam sit down beside him, Kris adjusted the blanket around him a little as Adam let a soft breath out.  
‘’So I have a feeling that the girls might of set a few things up tonight and to be honest, it kind of sucked’’ Adam spoke out as Kris glanced over to see him staring down at Kris’s shirt in his hands, ‘’I might be the one to blame because I saw you and I couldn’t look away because you are gorgeous and I asked Katy who you and the other guy was so that it didn’t seem like I was just checking you out and then she said both of your names, but I was still wasn’t sure but by then she had left and I saw you hugging each other and I got jealous even when I had no right too because I didn’t know you and then I got jealous again when she was sat on you and wow…’’ Adam trailed off, a blush on his cheeks as Kris grinned slightly.  
‘’I think that’s the most I’ve heard you say all night, but its okay, I asked Frankie about you the moment I laid my eyes on you’’ Kris admitted before hiding his cheek in the blanket as he blushed slightly.  
‘’We both kind of fail don’t we?’’ Adam asked as he laughed and Kris nodded a little,  
‘’Want to start from the beginning again?’’ Kris asked, a smile appearing on his lips as Adam smiled and nodded, ‘’good, than introductions are needed’’ Kris grinned as he worked his hand out from under his blanket and held it out towards Adam, ‘’hi im Kris Allen and im bisexual by the way’’ He grinned out, a soft laugh leaving Adam’s lips as he reached out and gripped Kris’s hand softly in his.  
‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you Kris’’ Adam smiled, his blue eyes bright, in the moonlight, ‘’im Adam Lambert and I am very muchly gay’’ Laughing softly, Kris let his eyes lingue on Adam’s before he looked down at their hands as they slowly let each other’s go.

Sitting in the silence, Kris glanced out the corner of his eyes to see Adam staring down at his shirt again with a small smile before his eyes moved up and caught Kris’s with a shy smile which had Kris laughing softly as he turned back, the smile large on his face  as he felt Adam nudge him playfully.  
‘’It really is beautiful out here’’ Adam spoke out, a deep sigh leaving his lips as Kris turned back to see him shiver slightly, biting his lip slightly, Kris shifted around and moved the blanket before he pushed it out slightly which caused Adam to look at him.  
‘’You shivered…I thought you might be cold’’ Kris told him shyly as Adam nodded slightly and took hold of the corner of the blanket before he shifted closer a little, dropping his arm back down to his own lap as Adam pulled the blanket around him a little, Kris looked over before he grinned slightly and moved a little closer again so that the blanket would go around Adam better.  
‘’Thanks’’ Adam told him softly as Kris nodded and turned back out to look at the river, a small smile on his lips still, the feeling of Adam’s warm body next to his own caused his heart to skip slightly as they sat together in silence, the sound of the party in the distance.  
‘’Wont Katy and your friend be wondering where you have gotten too?’’ Kris asked before Adam turned to look at him, his smile bright as he shrugged,  
‘’I don’t think so, I noticed your shirt and said that I was going to find you to give it back, I guess they wont pry too much’’ Adam said softly as Kris nodded but returned the smile, their eyes staring at each others before he turned away with a small blush and stared down at his hands,  feeling a warm touch against his cheek, Kris looked back up at Adam again as his thumb rubbed over his cheek bone, following the blush he knew was there before it dropped away again, ‘’sorry’’ He smiled softly as Kris grinned,  
‘’Don’t be’’ He smiled softly before turning away again.

‘’So you know that im twenty-two, how old are you?’’ Kris asked as he shifted slightly and pulled his side of the blanket closer around him.  
‘’Older, im twenty-five’’ Adam grinned before waggling his eyebrows which had Kris laughing, ‘’still want to know the old man?’’  
‘’God, you are not old’’ Kris grinned out, ‘’depends, do you still want to know the quiet southern boy?’’  
‘’Who wouldn’t’’ Adam laughed, ‘’anyone who was wrapped up in a blanket with the cutest southern boy, who’s accent is just adorable and has the most gorgeous smile I’ve seen, would be crazy if they didn’t want to get to know you’’ Adam said softly, his words making Kris blush and hide his cheek against his shoulder as Adam smiled and moved his arm slightly, his skin brushing over Kris’s and making him shiver again which he knew Adam caught. Feeling Adam move closer to him, Kris held his breath slightly as their bodies touched and the blanket was pulled a little tighter around them, the closeness had Kris swallowing slowly as his heart crashed against his rib cage.  
‘’Just words’’ He teased out with a blush as he looked down at the corner of blanket between his fingers before he looked up over the water again as the breeze brought a small piece of reed in to view, the ripples moving it slowly down stream.  
‘’I mean it, you are gorgeous Kris’’ Adam spoke out from beside him as a hand lightly traced over his knuckles and he glanced up at Adam to see him staring at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he smiled shyly.  
‘’Frankie warned me about you Californian bell’s’’ He teased, his tone pulling a grin from Adam’s lips more as he shook his head and looked down,  
‘’Maybe he was right, who knows…is it strange that I still have hold of your shirt and that I don’t want to give it back to you yet?’’ Adam asked as Kris laughed quietly.  
‘’Maybe just a little but I don’t mind, im warming up a little more now’’ Kris told him.  
‘’Are you now’’ Adam smirked out. Yelping as Kris felt an arm move around his waist and pull him on to Adam’s lap, his fingers tugged the blanket with his movement and he couldn’t help but blush brightly as he realized of how trapped he was against Adam’s toned chest. ‘’and how about now’’ Adam asked quietly as Kris tilted his head up slightly to look at the shy look on Adam’s own face, the look causing him to smile and pull the blanket tighter as he leaned in to him more.  
‘’Much warmer, thank you for your bold move’’ Kris said quietly, his eyes watching the blush move over Adam’s cheeks. ‘’but I must ask, have you got some hot boyfriend tucked away back in California?’’ Kris asked before he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, the question replaying in his mind and he instantly regretted it as Adam turned to look down at him.  
‘’Nope, no boyfriend at all, if there was, I wouldn’t be sat here with a pretty boy in my lap, I don’t believe in cheating on people, that shit hurts more than having ice cold water thrown over you’’ Adam told him softly as Kris nodded and smiled softly. ‘’but what about you, such a gorgeous thing, you can’t be single’’ Adam spoke out as Kris blush and shook his head.  
‘’Nope im as single as I was the day I was born’’ He shrugged out, his face falling at what he said as Adam laughed and hugged his arms around Kris’s waist tightly.

Leaning back in to Adam’s body, Kris couldn’t help but relax against the warmth, his heart still racing before he let his eyes close. He felt safe with Adam holding him so close to the water, he wasn’t afraid that something was going to happen, it was almost like Kris had known Adam for a lot longer than a few hours at the most.  
‘’Me too’’ Adam whispered against his ear and Kris shivered slightly before he opened his eyes to look up at him when he realized that he must of said his words out loud when he was thinking.  
‘’Sorry’’ He blushed as Adam smiled softly,  
‘’don’t be, I was thinking about you too’’ He smiled back down as a hand moved up and brushed across the blush Kris knew was on his cheek. ‘’you should come visit me when you’re in California’’ He whispered, blue eyes locked on his as Kris nodded.  
‘’I would like to do that, I like being around you and maybe you could be my tour guide’’ Kris teased, the result was a loud laugh and a squeeze of arms around his waist as Adam nodded.  
‘’I could do that easily, although the tour would have to end in my apartment’’ Adam told him,  
‘’Why couldn’t it start there?’’ Kris asked with a slight smirk and a hint of pink to his cheeks.  
‘’Because if it started with my apartment, we wouldn’t leave it for a long time and im sure you wouldn’t get very far in to the apartment other than my bedroom’’ Adam shrugged, a small twinkle back in his eyes as Kris laughed and playfully pulled a swoon out, his hand coming up to rest against his forehead as Adam laughed.  
‘’Oh Adam Lambert, what would my momma think if she heard you talking to her boy like that’’ Kris teased as he shifted slightly in Adam’s lap, his arms going loose before Kris turned a little, his ass more against his thigh again as he let his body turn more towards Adam’s, his knuckles lightly touching against the fabric against Adam’s stomach.  
‘’Well I would assure her that I would treat her boy with the kindest of touches, that I would make sure he was comfortable and well fed and watered so he wouldn’t get ill’’ Adam grinned, his voice low as his arms moved back around Kris’s waist again. ‘’I would also tell her that I would touch him ever so gently and make sure that he was so relaxed and boneless that he would even forget his own…Ow, what was that for?’’ Adam laughed as Kris slapped his hand against his chest, a blush bright on his cheeks as Adam grinned.  
‘’You could never speak to my momma like that’’ Kris spoke out mortified, ‘’she would have a heart attack like my papa would’’

Staring back at Adam as their laughter slowly died out, Kris offered a shy smile which Adam returned as his fingertips moved up to brush along his jaw, the touch light and sending a shudder through his body as he ducked his eyes slightly to Adam’s lips and up again as Adam smiled and slowly let his palm press lightly against his jaw a little more at the same time as he tilted Kris’s head up a little.  
‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Adam asked quietly, his eyes searching Kris’s as he smiled softly and nodded,  
‘’Of course you can’’ He whispered back as Adam smiled, his own hands sliding up his chest slowly to wrap around his neck as Adam lowered his head more and softly brushed his lips over Kris’s own.  
Letting his eyes close slowly, Kris let his weight rest in to Adam’s which he took as his arm tightened around Kris’s waist. Adam’s lips were a lot softer than Kris thought they were going to be and from how they looked, his movements slow and not hurried as Kris slowly let his fingers spread out over the back of his neck before they parted slowly, eyes closed and a grin on his lips before he opened his eyes to look at Adam who’s smile mirrored his own. ‘’wow’’ he whispered as  Adam laughed and dropped his hand from Kris’s jaw and wrapped it around his waist with his other as he pulled his body closer.  
‘’I could say the same thing’’ Adam told him quietly, ‘’I guess southern boys know how to do things better’’ Adam teased as Kris laughed and playfully tugged on the back of Adam’s hair, ‘’and they also seem to be kinky’’  
‘’Seriously Adam’’ Kris laughed as he blushed and buried his face in to Adam’s neck, ‘’urgh, I hate you’’ He muttered as Adam laughed and rubbed a hand over his spine slowly. ‘’im just using you for your body warmth’’ He dragged out as Kris felt Adam’s lips brush a kiss across the exposed skin of his neck. ‘’stop being so perfect’’ Kris grumbled as Adam laughed softly and he pulled away to look back up at the blue eyes.

Finding his lips pressed back against Adam’s again, Kris slowly moved in his lap until his knees was either side of Adam’s hips, his large hands holding him softly by the hips as Kris ran his own down over Adam’s chest and stomach before they moved back up to bracket either side of his neck.  
Kris was breathless by the time he felt the wet slide of Adam’s tongue against his lips which he slowly parted, their tongues touching tenderly at first before Kris felt the slide of Adam’s hands move around on to his ass before they slipped up under his shirt and against the warm skin of his back as the kiss slowly grew deeper and a little more fierce. Feeling Adam’s weight shift slightly before the slight downwards pull of both gravity and his touch, Kris let himself be turned and pressed back in to the soft ground, the blanket half under him and around Adam’s body as it came to rest over his own softly, a leg slotted between his own as one of Adam’s large hands slipped around on to his stomach slowly, the touch sending shivers through his body before it moved back to his side again and Adam slowly pulled away.  
Breathing heavily, Kris stared back up at Adam in the moon light with a breathless smile which Adam returned before he leaned back down and brushed his lips back over Kris’s jaw, soft lips slowly tracing down the edge before they dropped down on to his neck like a feather, the touch almost not there as he breathed out and ran his hands over the strong shoulders above him until his thumbs softly hooked in behind Adam’s ears and he brought his lips back to his again as Adam lowered his body down against Kris’s own, the weight heavy and warm as his leg curled around Adam’s thigh.  
Pulling away again, Kris breathed out deeply as Adam grinned down at him, ‘’Perfect summer’s night’’ Adam whispered, nodding in agreement, Kris tugged Adam down beside him, his leg still curled around Adam’s as he propped his head up in his hand, eyes trailing over Kris’s face and body slowly which had Kris blushing softly by the time the blue eyes had gotten back to his own.  
‘’You’re perfect’’ Kris grinned out as he trailed his hand up Adam’s arm slowly which was resting over his stomach still.  
‘’Well then, you are the pretty one’’ Adam grinned as he dropped down fully to the ground beside Kris, his arm moving under his neck as Kris felt him pull him closer, the body warmth keeping them both warm enough.  
‘’Never wanna slow down or grow up’’ Kris whispered softly as he laid his head against Adam’s chest and hugged his arms around his waist.  
‘’Then don’t, nothing wrong with wanting to stay young forever’’ Adam told him softly as fingers found their way up Kris’s back slowly and in to his hair.

≠

‘’Kris honey, wake up’’ Stirring slightly at the sound of a soft voice and the shake of his shoulder, he grumbled softly and rubbed at his face with both hands before he dropped them and slowly blinked his eyes open to a very pale blue sky and Katy crouched beside him.  
‘’Where’s Adam?’’ He asked as he slowly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as he yawned.  
‘’Getting ready to leave’’ Katy whispered as Kris eyes went wide.  
Struggling to get up on his feet and untangled from the blanket, Kris stepped back and yelped loudly when he felt his footing slip on the bankment, gravity dragging him down in to the shallow river water which had him standing back up quickly again and waking up fully from the coldness. Scrambling back out, Kris shivered and took hold of the blanket which Katy had caught when he fell and wrapped it around his shoulders and body tightly as she laughed and he shot her a glare.  
‘’Shut up’’ He muttered out as he stepped around her and looked towards the fire pit to see that it had finally been put out.

Turning towards his car, Kris muttered to himself as the coldness started to seep through to his skin from his wet clothes.  
‘’Oh good, you’re awake’’ Danni called out and Kris raised his eyes to see her stood beside his car, the trunk open and Adam moving around, ‘’what happened?’’ She laughed.  
‘’Kris decided to take a swim’’ Katy laughed, glaring towards her, Kris pulled the blanket around him tighter.  
‘’If you don’t mind, I would like to change’’ Kris spoke out as Danni looked towards Katy at the same time as Adam closed his car trunk.  
‘’You didn’t tell him?’’ Danni asked Katy.  
‘’Tell me what’’ Kris snapped as he shivered again,  
‘’that we are driving Adam to the airport as you have the more gas than anyone else’’ Katy told him.  
‘’Fine, whatever’’ Kris muttered out as he walked past everyone, eyes on the ground as he moved away from Adam, working his hand out from under the blanket, Kris pulled the back door opened and climbed inside. Feeling the engine starting up before smaller hands moved over his and he looked up to see Katy sat in the back with him.  
‘’Im sorry okay, let me help, just get undressed’’ She told him as his car started moving and he swayed slightly.  
Shrugging the blanket down around his waist, Kris moved his hands to the bottom of his top and struggled with it slightly as he pulled it up and off, the wet fabric falling to the car floor, moving, Kris leaned over the front seats and flicked his car heating on before pulling back and took the offered towel from Katy, drying off slightly, Kris could feel Adam’s eyes on him as he quickly pulled another shirt on and shifted slightly. Kicking his shoes off, Kris quickly changed out of his wet pants and took the dry ones of Katy before he pushed the blanket away and let Katy wrap another one around him.

Sat back in the corner and under the blanket, Kris could feel himself starting to warm up, reaching for his bag, Kris pulled his iPod out and turned it on as he pushed his earphones in to his ears and pressed play before he settled back again and started to relax, his head resting against the window frame, eyes closed as he breathed out.

≠

Jumping awake as a car door slammed, Kris let a small breath out as he pushed the blanket away and pulled his earphones out.  
‘’Im sorry’’ Hearing Adam’s voice again, Kris turned to see him sat in the back with him.  
‘’Huh’’ Kris muttered as he slowly rubbed at his open eyes, the light bright against them before he glanced around to see that he they were alone together.  
‘’The girls went for coffee’’ Adam spoke out as he held a cup out towards Kris, ‘’Katy made me bring one for you, said how you liked one after you had woken up’’  
‘’Thanks’’ Kris told him softly as he took the drink and pulled his knees closer as he tucked himself in to the corner again, his brown eyes watching Adam over the rim of the cup. ‘’so why are you sorry?’’ Kris asked, warmth filling his body from the coffee and from the look Adam threw towards him as he glanced over.  
‘’Because I never told you that I was leaving today’’ Adam said quietly before his eyes dropped down to his own drink in his lap, ‘’and for thinking of leaving before you woke up’’ He whispered, the warmth laving Kris’s body at his confession. ‘’but Danni wouldn’t let me and she came up with the whole your car had more gas thing and told Katy to go wake you up, but you falling in to the river wasn’t meant to happen and when I saw you, god I just wanted to pull you in to my arms and hug you so tight like last night, but then you looked so pissed off…god Kris, im so sorry’’ Adam rambled out to his coffee cup before he looked back up at Kris again, ‘’I wanted to leave before you woke so it would hurt less.’’  
Staring at each other in silence, Kris could see the truth in Adam’s eyes as they slowly fell back to his lap again, a noticeable slump in Adam’s shoulders had Kris putting his drink down in to the cup holder and crawling along the back seats to be closer to Adam again as he looked up, hope in his eyes.  
‘’It hurt a little when Katy said that you was getting ready to leave, im not going to lie about that’’ Kris told him as Adam nodded, ‘’I like you Adam, a lot more than I should and that scares me with the short amount of time we have known each other.’’ Kris whispered as Adam smiled softly and nodded before he reached up to lightly press his hand against the side of  Kris’s neck.  
‘’This really has been the best summer night ever’’ Adam whispered.  
Grinning a little, Kris slowly closed the distance between the two of them, his lips pressing against Adam’s softly as he shifted on his knees and moved closer as Kris felt one of Adam’s hands find the break in the blanket and slide in underneath before wrapping around his waist and tugged him closer.

Curling in to Adam’s body, Kris held his cup in his hands tightly, his shoulder pressing against Adam’s chest as the car doors opened again and he glanced over to see the two girls getting in again, their eyes glancing back with a smile before the engine was started.  
‘’So are you going to come visit us more now you have made a cozy friend?’’ Danni asked towards Adam as Kris rested his head against Adam’s shoulder, the coldness was gone from his body now but he still felt a little chilly from where it had seeped further.  
‘’Well depends on when Kris ends up in California, I may never come back again unless Kris does’’ Adam teased which pulled a smile of out Kris himself. Feeling Adam’s arm slide under the blanket and wrap around Kris’s waist,  
‘’I’ll come back at some point when I miss Katy’s cookies’’ Kris teased before sliding his own hand down and over Adam’s where he let his fingers lace through his as the girls laughed and started to talk to each other.

Relaxing back in to Adam’s body as he shifted against the door more, Kris let the soft rumble of rubber over tarmac lure him in to a quiet place where only he and Adam existed, along with Adam’s hand in his and the one which had slipped up under Kris’s shirt to rest against his lower stomach. The gentle stroke of warm fingers against warm skin pulling him closer to sleep before Adam shifted forward slightly.  
‘’Thanks’’ Kris heard him say quietly before his chest moved slightly with a quiet laugh, ‘’no I’ve got now regrets…well apart from one’’ Adam sighed as his body moved back and Kris felt his arms tighten around him slightly more again.  
‘’And what’s that?’’ Kris just caught the quiet tone of Danni’s voice as Adam sighed and he felt the fingers pause against his skin,  
‘’Kris’’ Adam whispered, ‘’my only regret, that I had to meet Kris on my last night here where I couldn’t spend more time with him you know’’ Adam sighed.

Moving slightly against Adam, their quiet conversation stopped as he reached down in to his pocket and tugged his iPod out and chucked it up on to the space behind the back seats with his wet clothes and the other blanket before he settled back against Adam’s chest again with a small sigh.  
Kris still couldn’t get Adam’s words out of his mind as he moved on to his side and curled in to his chest more, his own arm wrapping up under Adam’s top and around his waist.

≠

Waken slowly, Kris let a short breath out as he went to sit up and felt arms tug against his stomach where they were wrapped still.,  
‘’Sorry’’ Adam’s quiet voice whispered from behind him, seeing Katy asleep in the front seat, Kris smiled slightly before he turned to look at Adam.  
‘’Don’t be’’ He grinned back just as quietly as he moved closer and tucked himself back against Adam’s side.  
‘’Danni’s gone to get a ticket to park the car here’’ Adam whispered softly as his hand came up to the back of Kris’s neck warmly, fingers stroking through the hair on the nape of his neck. ‘’I’ve already said goodbye to Katy, she fell back to sleep not that long before you woke up’’ Hearing the car door open beside Adam, they both turned to look back at Danni who smiled softly at them.  
‘’Come on love birds, time to go’’ She told them as Adam nodded, sighing softly, Kris moved away from Adam and untangled himself from the blanket as Danni leaned back in to the front.  
Climbing out the car, Kris shivered slightly before he moved and leaned back in to the car and grabbed his shirt before tugging it on over his top. Turning back around, Kris watched as Adam pulled his bags out the trunk with Danni before pulling her in to a tight hug.  
‘’I’ll call you once I’ve landed and gotten home, I think Sutan said that he would come and pick me up’’ Adam told Danni as they pulled away.  
‘’Good and come back to visit soon, don’t leave it so long’’ Danni laughed as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek.

Letting her push him forward as she passed, Kris smiled shyly at Adam as he closed the trunk and turned back again, his hand moving out towards Kris who took it and let himself be pulled in to a tight hug which he returned.  
‘’Don’t want to let you so do I don’t want you coming inside with me because I know I wont get on that plane if you did’’ Adam whispered in to Kris’s ear, sending both a shiver and a laugh through his body as his arms tightened around Adam’s own waist.  
‘’You can always come back soon again like Danni said’’ Kris mumbled in to his chest which made Adam laugh.  
‘’Oh, I will’’ Adam told Kris with a grin as he pulled away slightly to stare down at Kris as he pulled a hand up to his jaw and softly stroked his thumb along Kris’s cheek.  
‘’Okay guys, just kiss him already, before you miss your flight Adam’’ Danni called out, laughter clear in her voice as Adam glanced over and Kris felt himself blush brightly.  
Pulling away slightly, Kris looked down at the ground before he felt Adams hand in his, tugging him away from the car and closer to the entrance where he dropped his bags again and Kris felt his arms pulling him back in to a tight hug.  
‘’Wanted to get away from her’’ Adam whispered back in to his ear.  
‘’Its okay’’ Kris told him as he pulled away and looked up at Adam, his blue eyes bright in the sunlight. Watching as Adam smiled softly; Kris dropped his hands and slid them around on to Adam’s waist.  
‘’I should get going’’ Adam whispered softly as Kris nodded.  
‘’Yeah’’ He whispered.  
‘’You know this isn’t goodbye, I mean I will come back hopefully soon and then you are going to come down to California and we can spend more time together’’ Adam smiled.  
‘’You really want to spend time with me’’ Kris asked, blushing at Adam’s laugh, Kris glanced down at their feet before he felt Adam’s hands cupping his jaw.  
‘’Of course I do’’ Adam told him before he leaned down and lightly pressed his mouth to Kris’s.

Kissing Adam back, Kris wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist more as Adam moved a hand around to the back of Kris’s neck as the kiss deepened between them.  
‘’Sorry to butt in this lovely and emotional goodbye but just to remind you, that there is a flight to catch’’ Breaking apart with a jump, Kris blushed and glanced up at Adam as he laughed.  
‘’Alright, I know’’ Adam grinned and picked his bags up and pressed a quick kiss to Kris’s lips again, ‘’I’ll see you soon’’ He told him as Kris smiled and nodded.

Watching as Adam walked through the entrance of the airport and out of sight, Kris let a sigh out before he felt Danni wrap her arm around his waist tightly.  
‘’Im screwed, aren’t I?’’ Kris asked as she laughed and started to lead him back towards his car.  
‘’First, this is Adam’s number and address’’ Danni told him as she held a piece of folded paper out. ‘’and secondly, you are completely screwed and hopeless my lovely southern boy’’ Danni laughed as Kris groaned and turned in to her more.

Yeah, Kris was screwed but he couldn’t wait until he got to California and to Adam. 


	2. California

_Blue eyes and auburn hair_   
_Sittin’ lookin’ pretty by the fire in a lawn chair_   
_New to town and new to me_   
_His ruby red lips were sippin’ on sweet tea_

 

‘’Now are you sure you have everything?’’ Katy asked once more as she walked through the airport with him towards check out,  
‘’Yes Katy, I have everything I need and if I’ve forgotten anything I will send for it’’ Kris told her with a roll of his eyes  as he stopped and turned to face her more, ‘’I’ll be fine, I’ve flown plenty of times before and I will come back one day to visit you all’’ He told her as she sniffed and nodded,  
‘’Okay but you better alright’’ She told him as he nodded and pulled her in to a hug, her arms tight around his waist as he chuckled softly.  
‘’I do still need to breathe sweetheart’’ Kris mumbled as she pulled away and laughed slightly.  
‘’Do you know how hard it is to find you both in here?’’ Hearing Danni’s voice, both of them turned and stared towards her before laughing as she nodded. ‘’but im here now…Kris do you have everything?’’ She asked as he groaned and nodded.  
‘’Yes moms, I have everything, I have my passport and tickets, I have plenty of clothes to survive, I have Adam’s address and number saved in my phone and the paper tucked away safely in my bag, I know Sutan is picking us up and dropping you off at your friends before dropping me off at Adam’s where you will meet me later tonight where we will go to the club to relax’’ Kris spoke before taking a deep breath as both girls stared at him. ‘’what’’  
‘’Nothing…just, I think that’s the most you’ve spoken on one breath since I’ve met you’’ Danni teased which had Kris groaning again and picking his bags up.  
‘’Well, once you are both finished, im going to go get checked in and head on through, so goodbye and thank god for California taking me in’’ He teased as  he turned and started to walk towards the counters.

Checked in and baggage sent off to wherever it went, Kris shifted his carry on his shoulders and headed through to the next part of the airport and headed towards the small coffee shop, it was still quite early in California and he knew that there was going to be a long wait until he could get some more sleep again, he felt too jitter to sleep on the plane knowing that in a few hours time that he was going to see Adam despite him thinking that Kris wasn’t flying down finally for another week.  
He had wanted to surprise Adam, since the first time they had met, both Adam and Kris had shared countless of phone calls and texts to each other, their Skype conversations often going on for hours at a time until they both or one fell asleep in front of their computer. They had even gone as far as writing letters to each other which was safely boxed up in a storage box which was being delivered to the storage unit he had brought down in California until he could find an apartment, something he hoped wouldn’t take too long.

Coffee brought and an empty table sat at, Kris dropped his bag down beside him and checked the time before he looked up at the footsteps moving towards him to see Danni smiling, her own coffee in her hands before she dropped down in to the seat across from him.  
‘’Excited or nervous’’ She asked with a grin.  
‘’A bit of both…what happens if he gets angry that Sutan has let me in to his apartment?’’ Kris asked as he brought a hand up and lightly bit at the skin of his thumb as she sighed.  
‘’Honey, I think Adam will be more freaked that you are actually there instead of next week like we said than angry. Hell he was more upset that he hasn’t been able to get time off for a week to come back since the first visit you two met’’ Danni told him with a smile. ‘’and plus secretly, Adam has done nothing but complain that he misses you too me and Sutan since he found out that you finally had the money to move down to the same state as him, I would say he would be worse than a child on Christmas morning’’ Danni laughed before sipping at her drink, eyes glancing up at Kris before she sighed again. ‘’Kris, if you are that worried about it, text him and tell him but believe us when we say that Adam is going to be over the moon to find you there when he gets home from work’’ She told him as he breathed out and nodded.  
‘’Alright but im not telling him, I want it to be a surprise, but don’t you think that I should check in to a hotel first, I mean he might be excited about me being there but its still his apartment and I can’t just crash in on him and expect him to let me stay’’ Kris asked as Danni shook her head and smiled softly.  
‘’Kris, this is Adam, he wont let you leave his apartment so you would just be wasting your money if you checked in somewhere’’ She told him as he swallowed and nodded softly, his eyes glancing towards a clock before he turned back again and picked his coffee up, taking a sip from it, Kris let his eyes close as he finally willed his body to relax, that everything was going to be fine.

‘’So what time should we be getting in at LAX’’ Kris asked once their coffees was finished and they were both walking towards the gate their flight was leaving from.  
‘’Around 5:30, the flight is roughly three hours and they are two hours behind us in time zones’’ Danni told him as they joined the others on the flight and settled down in to a bunch of empty chairs near the large window. ‘’so there’s plenty of time to get some sleep on the flight’’ She winked as Kris laughed and nodded a little, his head turning towards he window as he let a breath out.  
Feeling a nudge against his shin, Kris looked back up and smiled towards Danni as she looked at him with a look he had grown to know pretty well now.  
‘’Im fine, really’’ He smiled, ‘’I just want to get there already and start my life again you know. This is like the only chance I got to make anything of my life and if it wasn’t for you and Adam and Sutan a little since I’ve gotten to know him, I wouldn’t off known anyone there and I would’ve been stuck in some hotel while searching for an apartment and just praying that I would be able to get it all sorted before I ran out of money’’ Kris told her as she nodded with a smile.  
‘’Even without all of us, im sure you would’ve been able to get on your feet on your own and you would’ve done fine’’ Danni told him with a smile before she got up and took the seat from beside him and grabbed his hand. ‘’stop worrying about things Kris, everything will work out perfectly, Adam will be excited to see you and I know how close you have gotten since you last saw him with the phone calls and everything else, hell you pretty much already have a relationship with him’’ She teased as Kris blushed softly but grinned, eyes darting up to look at her before they fell again and he smiled down towards his shoes.  
‘’I still have his iPod which he sent me when I sent him mine you know’’ Kris grinned as he suddenly remembered it.  
‘’I still can’t believe that you guys actually done that’’ Danni laughed as she sat back, her hand still in his before it left and she ran it through her hair.  
‘’It was Adam’s idea’’ Kris defended with a smile, ‘’he wanted to swap so we could listen to each other’s music without telling each other and getting laughed at’’ Kris shrugged, ‘’mines more towards the country and a few up to date pop type and rock songs where’s Adam’s…wow it covers everything I think’’ Kris told her, the smile still clear on his face as Danni laughed again and playfully punched his thigh.  
‘’Like I said, pretty much already in a relationship with each other’’ She teased as he rolled his eyes.

Waiting only an hour, Kris soon found himself starting to nod off in the chairs, his body slumped down slightly and head against Danni’s shoulder when the flight was being called and she was nudging him up and out of the seat with a small smile.  
‘’Come on, you can sleep on the flight’’ Danni told him as he nodded and grabbed his carryon bag and pulled it up over his shoulder before he was following her towards the second check in desk by the door which would lead them down to the air plane itself.  
Handing over his passport and boarding ticket, Kris let a deep breath out which had the women glancing up with a soft smile before back down again as he glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the line and back again just as the women held the pass and his passport back out to him.  
‘’Enjoy your flight’’ She smiled towards him as he nodded.  
‘’Thanks’’ He told her before he was moving through and walking closer to Danni where she had paused to wait for him just past the door in the tunnel. Feeling the nerves and yet the butterflies start up in his stomach as his heart start to beat a little faster when the thought of actually going to California after spending so long saving for it was starting to come true, he couldn’t help but grin at Danni as she rolled her eyes and he started to open his bag to push his passport in only for it to slip out his hands. Crouching and picking it up again, Kris looked up at Danni as she laughed loudly. ‘’shut up, it’s still just only starting to appear so real to me’’ He told her as she held her hands up towards him with a smile.  
‘’I didn’t say anything, but come on lover boy, lets go get your prince charming’’ She teased before grabbing his hand and pulled him down the rest of the tunnel before they finally reached the end and smiled back at the plane crew before boarding and moved through the plane until they found their seats and pushed their bags in to the over head and settled down.

Thirty minutes in to the flight, Kris could feel the butterflies and the nerves start to grow even more in his stomach as he glanced out the small plane window at the clouds, turning back to look at Danni, he smiled softly to see her sleeping already as he reached over and pulled the tiny blanket up over her even more again.  
Sitting back in to his own seat, Kris looked down at Adam’s I-pod in his hands and grinned to himself before he was slipping the earphones in and pressing play on the music, inside he was hoping that his body would relax just enough for him to get at least some sleep before they landed in California.

_ ≠ _

‘’There he is’’  
‘’Huh’’  
‘’Sutan, oh come on Kris’’ Danni laughed as she grabbed at his bag as he picked it up, laughing slightly, Kris shifted it on his shoulder and grabbed his other bag before he was following Danni through the busy LAX airport and towards the tall man she had said was Sutan.  
‘’Danni sweetie’’ The guy laughed out, his hands clapping together before Danni was dropping her things and jumping on him in a hug. ‘’Oh my and this pretty thing must be Adam’s southern boy’’ Sutan laughed out as he pulled away from Danni’s hug and turned to see Kris slowing down to a pause near them, a small grin on his face.  
‘’Im not his boy’’ Kris spoke out which had Sutan moving away from Danni and wrapping him up in a tight hug.  
‘’Oh please, you boys are practically in a relationship already, stop kidding yourself sweetie’’ Sutan spoke out from above him as Danni laughed.  
‘’See Kris, I told you’’ Danni teased as she picked her bags up again.  
‘’Shut up’’ Kris mumbled as he returned Sutan’s hug.  
‘’Stop picking on the boy Danni…now’’ Sutan grinned as he pulled away and glanced towards the too, ‘’got everything?’’ He asked, nodding Kris glanced towards Danni who done the same thing before he jumped as he felt Sutan’s arm slide around his shoulders and pull him closer again ‘’oh honey, you have so much to learn’’ He laughed, ‘’but come on, lets get you  both settled.’’  
‘’You still dropping me off at Ashley’s’’ Danni asked,  
‘’Of course darling and then im dropping pretty boy here off at Adam’s so I can go help Raja get ready for tonight’’ Sutan spoke out as he started to guide Kris through the airport, Danni on his other side and out through the doors to where Sutan had parked up.

_ ≠ _

Watching as the buildings past at a quick pace before swapping to trees and then to the ocean a while later, Kris couldn’t help but bite the inside of his lip to stop a grin from escaping out on to his lips. He couldn’t believe that he was finally in California after so long, it was like he was still dreaming and then there was Adam…he was finally going to be with him again after the past two months of being apart and he couldn’t wait. He missed the feeling of Adam hugging him and even the press of his lips against his own and he slowly realized that he was in it more than he had been telling himself; Danni and Sutan had been right when they said that they were both practically in a relationship with each other anyway.  
‘’Honey, I do believe your leg is ringing’’ Hearing Sutan’s voice break through to his mind, Kris turned away from the window slightly to look at him before down at his leg, pulling his phone out, Kris couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as Sutan laughed. ‘’oh we do not need to ask who that it’’ He teased as Kris rolled his eyes and swiped his thumb across the screen and raised it to his ear.

‘’Adam…hey’’ Kris answered happily as Adam’s laugh echoed softly on the other end.  
‘’Hey yourself baby…where are you too?’’ Adam asked and Kris frowned slightly.  
‘’What do you mean’’  
‘’Well it’s 6pm here and that’s when we normally have our Skype date’’ Adam spoke out, the sadness slowly creeping in as Kris glanced towards Sutan who was still smirking and blushed softly.  
‘’Oh yeah, im sorry, blame Danni for that, she wanted to go out and she dragged me with her’’ Kris lied before he felt Danni’s hand slap him across the back of the head.  
‘’Oh you’re with Danni…I did try phoning her just now’’  
‘’Yeah, her phone died on her’’ Kris told Adam with a pointed look towards Danni who pulled her phone out her pocket to see it was still turned off from the flight.  
‘’Oh that’s cool…I miss you’’ Adam sighed softly as Kris turned slightly to stare out the window with a soft smile.  
‘’I miss you to Adam’’ Kris whispered softly.  
‘’I was thinking…I have some spare money and I know your coming down here next week but I could always get a flight out to you tomorrow and then we can come back together’’ Adam spoke out, the shy tone in his voice as Kris’s eyes widened slightly/  
‘’No don’t do that…’’  
‘’Kris’’  
‘’I mean, you don’t have to fly out, I’ll be in California before you know it’’ Kris spoke out as Adam laughed.  
‘’I guess you are right, I just miss you that’s all and I hate it that I can’t see you unless its through a computer screen…hold on a second Kris’’ Listening as Adam’s voice called out to someone else muffled, Kris bit at his bottom lip and glanced towards Sutan again who was turning off the highway before he turned back and let his eyes watch the surroundings as they past. ‘’im sorry baby I have to go, Tommy and the boys need my help with something’’ Adam told him as Kris smiled softly.  
‘’It’s fine, you go be your awesome self and amaze people with that killer voice of yours’’ Kris told him as Adam’s deep laugh came through from the other end.  
‘’I wish I didn’t have to go, I want to stay talking to you and ask you how your day has been and all the other cheesy shit I normally ask you which makes you laugh and smile’’ Adam spoke out as Kris laughed.  
‘’We’ll be talking to each other before you know it Adam, you can ask me all that then okay’’ Kris smiled, the warmth of knowing that he would be seeing Adam in a few hours warming him more as he chuckled softly again.  
‘’I know, will miss you baby’’ Adam whispered warmly.  
‘’I know’’  
‘’I should go shouldn’t I’’  
‘’Yeah you should before you get yelled at by Tommy’’ Kris told him softly.  
‘’Alright’’ Adam chuckled, ‘’talk to you soon baby’’  
‘’Bye Adam’’  
‘’Bye Kris’’

‘’What was that about?’’ Danni asked from behind Kris as he pushed his phone back in to his pocket and turned to look at her with a small smile.  
‘’I forgot, 6pm is normally the time me and Adam Skype and he was just phoning me asking where I was, he also tried phoning you’’ He told her as she nodded slightly, ‘’I would just keep it off for now if I was you’’  
‘’Oh shit, we didn’t really think of everything like that’’ Danni laughed as Kris nodded.  
‘’What was going on about fly out?’’ Sutan asked as Kris turned back around and let a breathe out.  
‘’Adam was saying how he had some spay money and that he could fly out to Arkansas tomorrow and then we could fly back here together’’ Kris sighed before Sutan laughed.  
‘’Oh honey, that boy is crazy about you’’ Sutan grinned before he was turning back to the road and turning in to another street. ‘’Okay honey this is you’’ Sutan spoke out to Danni from over his shoulder before he was pulling up to a stop outside of a large house.  
‘’Great…so you’re coming back in a few hours to pick us up again before taking us to the club tonight’’ Danni asked as she climbed out with Sutan.  
‘’Of course , although it might be Raja picking you up, im going to get pretty boy’s lover back to his and help him settle in a little and then go get her ready too’’ He grinned before hugging Danni tightly as she laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Climbing out the car, Kris stepped around it and in to Danni’s open arms as she pulled away from Sutan and hugged him tightly.  
‘’And I will see you tonight too’’ She told him as they pulled apart and Kris nodded.  
‘’Yeah we will’’ Kris grinned out.

_ ≠ _

‘’Alright, and this is you my southern love’’ Sutan spoke out, turning from where Kris had been leaning against the side of the car door, his eyes closed and sleep heavy, he blinked a few times and stared up at the apartments which Sutan had pulled up in front off.  
‘’wow’’ He muttered as Sutan laughed,  
‘’Wow indeed, Adam does like pretty things including you, he’s going to be other the moon when he realizes that you are here a whole week earlier than planned…come on, lets get you inside and settled, im sure your hungry and tired after the flight’’ Sutan spoke out quickly before he was climbing out the car and moving towards the trunk before Kris could even get his hands on the car seat buckle to undo.

Climbing out the car, Kris raised his arms and let his body stretch slightly, his eyes darting around the area with a small smile before he joined Sutan at the trunk and pulled his last bag out.  
‘’Thank you for doing this Sutan, really’’ Kris told him as he shouldered it and grabbed his other bag from him before he was being waved off.  
‘’Honey, it’s my pleasure. I knew something good had happened up there when Adam came back all mopey and depressed and moaning that he should’ve booked more time off to stay longer’’ Sutan winked out as he closed the trunk and nodded towards the stairs.  
‘’He was?’’ Kris asked surprised as a bright laugh echoed around them.  
‘’Of course he was sweetie, Adam has it bad for you honey and im just glad that he found someone nice like you’’ Sutan smiled as they started up the stairs and along a flight before heading through another set of doors and across a hallway until Sutan slowed to a stop outside a door and pulled a set of keys out. ‘’Adam gave me a spare key a long time ago when I needed a place to store some of my own things when I moved back along, the sweet boy done it so I didn’t have to call him up whenever I needed to get in’’ He chuckled as he caught sight of Kris staring down at them before he was opening the door and walking inside.  
Swallowing deeply, Kris stared at the apartment door and grinned to himself, he was finally going to see more of Adam’s apartment and through his own eyes instead of a laptop screen when Adam had insisted on giving him a Skype tour of the place, the memory making him chuckle slightly before he too was walking inside and closing the door behind him. Kicking his shoes off, Kris walked through the hallways and out in to a large open kitchen/lounge area where Sutan was already banging through cupboards, his eyes glancing back and running over Kris before he tutted and laughed.  
‘’You are just like Adam, leaving shoes at the door’’ He spoke out as Kris placed his bag down and glanced down at his feet.  
‘’Im used to it, I normally do it back home too’’ Kris shrugged out before he was stepping forward and placing his hand flat against the clean countertop in front of him, brown eyes glancing around with a small smile.  
‘’Well I put your other bags in Adam’s bedroom so you just go on through and put the rest of them there and go on about getting yourself a shower while I get something cooked up for you sweetie’’ Sutan spoke out as Kris swallowed slightly again.  
‘’You sure Adam wouldn’t mind?’’ Kris found himself asking again as a cupboard door closed with a bang and Sutan was turning to stare at him.  
‘’wouldn’t mind? Honey that boy is crazy for you and im sure everyone you have asked about this has had the same answers for you’’ Sutan spoke out as Kris nodded slightly.

Following to where Sutan had pointed him to, Kris stepped in to a large decorated bedroom, the same purples and silvers from what he had seen on the screen of his computer before he was walking around to his bags and dropping his other down.  
Kneeling, Kris started to unzip it before he found a set of clean clothes and laid them out carefully on Adam’s bed with his own shower gel and shampoo, running his hands along his jaw, Kris felt the slight stubble there and paused in thought before he too was pulling his razor out and setting it on top. Standing and pulling his top off, Kris folded it and placed it on top of one of his bags before following it with his jeans before he was picking his clean clothes and shower stuff up and walking through the door Sutan had mentioned and in to the en-suite bathroom of the bedroom, a smile on his face as he thought about Adam.

Body and hair washed, Kris pressed his hands against the tiles of the shower as the hot water trailed down over his back and soothing out all the tight muscles from waiting for his flight and then the flights itself and the car ride back to Adam’s apartment. He still couldn’t believe that he had woken up in his own home and was now showering in Adam’s a few states away, it felt like magic. Laughing to himself, Kris rubbed his hands over his face again before he was turning the shower off and stepping out, a towel wrapping around his waist tightly before he was moving towards the sink where he swiped his hand across and stared back at his reflection which was smiling back at him.  
‘’Honey, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes’’ Sutan’s voice called through the door as he nodded.  
‘’Thanks, I’ll be out in a few’’ Kris called back before Sutan’s footsteps faded away and Kris turned the cold water tap on,  staring down at the counter, Kris grinned slightly and picked Adam’s shaving foam up before pouring some on to his fingers as he placed it down again.  
Spreading it across his jaw, cheeks and neck slightly, Kris started to drag his razor across his skin carefully before he was finished and was washing the rest of the soap off again. Fully dried off and dressed in the clothes he had brought in with him, Kris replaced the towel on the rack before he was walking out of the bathroom and bedroom again and through to the kitchen where he could hear Sutan still moving around, pots and pans banging together before he stepped in with a small smile as he looked towards him.  
‘’Well don’t you look a lot more human again’’ Sutan teased with a wink before he was nodding towards the breakfast bar, ‘’sit and eat sweetie, everything is in the cupboards and fridge, but im sure you will be able to find anything you need’’ Sutan told him as Kris walked across and nodded.  
‘’I will’’ Kris told him.  
‘’Good, I would love to stay and catch up but I really need to run, I need to make Raja up and she promised to go see Adam at the club before she has to go and pick Danni and come back here for you again’’ Sutan grinned.  
‘’It’s fine Sutan, really and thank you again for everything’’ Kris laughed out softly as Sutan came around and he stood, hugging him back just as Tightly, Kris looked up as a hand was pressed to his jaw and a pair of lips against his cheek.  
‘’Adam is going to be like an overgrown puppy when he sees you honey’’ Sutan smirked which caused Kris to laugh slightly.  
‘’Im excited to see him too’’ Kris explained as Sutan smile grew more,  
‘’that’s good then, im happy that you boys are finally going to be with each other again’’

≠

Dinner ate and the plates all cleaned and washed and put away neatly again, Kris leaned back against one of the counters, a cup of coffee in his hands which he sipped at slowly as he looked around the kitchen and past in to the lounge area. In the back of his mind, he could almost image Adam moving around doing different things like talking to Kris on the phone or watching movies with his friends as he had told him he had done often. Pushing away from the counter when the images of him and Adam stood together started to fill his mind, Kris swallowed deeply as he felt his cheeks warm with a blush as he moved towards the lounge and towards the large window.  
Staring out at the city which was starting to grow darker with the passing minutes, Kris smiled widely to himself before he was turning again and heading in to the bedroom to start getting himself ready to go out to the club, he knew that he didn’t bring anything flashy and was told that it wouldn’t matter, yet Kris wondered what type of club they were going to.

Changed in to a slightly tighter pair of jeans and another shirt, Kris was just putting a jacket on top when the apartment door opened and voices laughed causing him to freeze slightly, eyes towards the doorway.  
‘’Kris honey, are you ready to go?’’ Hearing Sutan’s voice Kris let a slight breath out before he was grabbing his phone and wallet and heading out in to the hallway to see Danni stood with a taller woman. ‘’oh look at you’’ The women who had Sutan’s voice laughed out before he quickly realized that it was Raja, Sutan’s other half.  
‘’Yeah, just need to get my shoes on’’ Kris told them as they nodded and headed out the apartment again, walking closer and slipping in to his shoes, Kris glanced over his shoulder once more before he was stepping out and pulling the door closed behind him before moving out the way for Raja to lock up.

≠

Stepping in to the club, Kris glanced around before he felt Danni grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly as she leaned closer. ‘’don’t worry, they will only pour all over you because everyone will think you are cute and the moment you speak it will be worse’’ Danni teased as Kris glared at her and then laughed softly.  
‘’I should’ve realized that it was going to be a drag club the moment Sutan talked about Raja’’ Kris teased back as Danni grinned and nodded.  
‘’Of course it would be, Raja would only bring you to the best clubs around’’ Raja suddenly spoke out as she pulled him away from Danni and in to her arms where Kris laughed. ‘’and plus darling, Adam is here tonight’’  
‘’I kind of gathered that’’ Kris spoke out before there was a shriek from behind them and Kris felt himself get pulled away, a small yelp leaving his lips as he found himself being hugged by someone else.  
‘’Oh you are just adorable’’ Their voice spoke out before he heard laughter as he was pushed to arms length, staring back at the drag queen who had grabbed him from Raja, he smiled slightly as she grinned.  
‘’Hands off him, he’s already taken darling’’ Raja spoke out as her hands found their way back to Kris’s shoulders.  
‘’Oh damn, Raja you get all the pretty boys’’ She complained.  
‘’He isn’t mine...of course not, he’s Adam’s boy’’ Raja commented.  
‘’Oh…Adam’s Kris…well Kris it is nice to finally meet you’’ The queen told him before she was walking away and Kris was stood there dazed slightly.  
‘’She knew who I was, that’s scary’’ Kris laughed before he was moving through the club further, Raja’s hand resting against his lower back and Danni just in front before there was music starting up and Kris glanced towards the large stage which was set back against a wall of rich red, candles darted around creating a soft look as he turned back and slipped in to the seat Raja pushed him towards.

A few minutes passed before Kris found himself being handed a large and rather colorful drink which he was staring at before glancing up at Danni to see her laughing towards him slightly.  
‘’Trust me, its harmless’’ She teased before sipping at her own drink which was just as colorful as his own. Shaking his head with a small grin, Kris turned back to the bar before he took a small sip, tasting how strong it was; He coughed slightly and placed it down before he was turning just as someone started to talk up on the stage.  
‘’Let’s go find a table’’ Kris suggested towards Danni who nodded with a smile.  
‘’Great idea’’ She smiled.

Pricking their drinks up, Kris followed Danni through the club and tried to ignore the looks he was getting off different people before he turned back to see Danni sliding in to a booth with a couple of other people.  
‘’Kris this is Tommy and Ashley’’ Danni spoke out as he got closer,  
‘’Nice to meet you both’’ Kris spoke out as he sat down beside Danni.  
‘’And you, man you have no idea how much Adam was moaning when you two finished that phone caller earlier, I actually had to hide his passport from him so he wouldn’t just go and get the first plane out to you’’ Tommy laughed as Kris blushed slightly and nodded.  
‘’I could imagine, he still thinks that im not going to be here until next week’’  
‘’Oh, so that’s why no one is telling him why he isn’t allowed to go home’’ Ashley asked form beside Tommy as they all laughed and Kris could feel his cheeks growing hot again.  
‘’Anyway, we should both be going, I think Raja wants us up on stage soon then that way Adam can finish and can come find you’’ Tommy teased out with a smirk as both him and Ashley stood up from the booth.  
‘’It was great meeting you both’’ Kris spoke out as Tommy nodded.  
‘’And you dude’’ Tommy said before they were both walking away, leaving Danni and Kris on their own again.  
‘’So we have a small plan’’ Danni admitted with a smile as Kris turned to look at her, ‘’the band was playing here tonight anyway and Adam sings for them’’ She explained as Kris grinned.  
‘’You mean, I finally get to hear Adam singing properly’’ He laughed as Danni nodded with a grin.  
‘’That is it, Raja will be back with us soon, no doubt Tommy or Ashley will tell her where we are’’ Danni told him as he nodded and settled back and turned his eyes to the stage as the two of them walked on with a couple of other people before Adam was stepping on. Breathing out, Kris couldn’t help but be blown away with how he looked under the stage lights and the candles around him.  
‘’He looks…amazing’’ Kris spoke out as Danni nudged him and laughed.  
‘’Thank Sutan, he helped Adam pick out the clothes for tonight, all he told Adam was that Raja had a special surprise for him but what he doesn’t know is that you’re that special surprise’’ She teased as Kris nodded slightly, his eyes stuck on Adam as he began to sing.

≠

Kris still couldn’t believe how powerful Adam’s voice was as he sung, in all, by the time the band and Adam had finished their set and Kris had excused himself to go to the bathroom, Kris was amazed and thought that Adam’s voice was something magical. He still couldn’t believe the high notes he had hit and how low he taken his voice. Clearing his mind, Kris quickly used one of the urinals before he was washing his hands and drying them again.

Heading out the restrooms, Kris glanced around before he started making his way back through people and around tables, each step getting him closer to their booth again before he glanced up to see Adam stood at the table, his back to the rest of the club at the end as he waved his hands around like he did normally when he was talking about something he was excited about. Laughing to himself, Kris started to move closer as their voices started to be heard.  
‘’You were amazing tonight honey’’ Raja called out to Adam as he laughed.  
‘’You say that every time…anyway I was saying, you really need to get my passport back from Tommy because he wont listen to me and wont give it back to me  and  I need it’’ Adam laughed as Raja rolled her eyes.  
‘’Darling, a week is a week’’  
‘’I don’t care’’ Adam groaned out and Kris couldn’t help but grin to himself as he paused to let a few people pass, his eyes catching Raja’s as she smirked slightly.  
‘’Well maybe if I give you my surprise, you will forgive Tommy for taking your passport from you’’  
‘’Oh really’’ Kris heard Adam gasp out, ‘’and what could you give me for that to happen’’ He sighed dramatically as Kris stepped in behind and stopped.  
‘’Well there’s a few things I could think off’’ Raja grinned and the others laughed.  
‘’Guys come on, this isn’t funny anymore’’ Adam groaned out.  
‘’Well, your surprise is little, brown and cute and so adorable that you just want to hug forever’’ Raja grinned.  
‘’You better not of gotten a puppy…as much as I love puppies my landlord would never allow it’’ Adam suddenly said, ‘’you got me a puppy didn’t you…that’s why I not allowed home?’’  
‘’Adam relax, I didn’t get a puppy for you’’  
‘’Then what did you get me?’’ He was asking as Raja glanced behind and gave a slight nod which had Kris stepping closer and tapping Adam’s shoulder.  
‘’He got you me from the airport’’ Kris spoke out as Adam turned around quickly, his eyes wide.

Finally himself suddenly wrapped up in strong arms, Kris laughed softly and wrapped his own arms around Adam as he felt his feet be lifted from the ground and turned around slightly. Pulling back slightly as Adam stared down at him, his hands moving up to cup either side of Kris’s neck, he smiled softly towards him.  
‘’Surprise’’ He whispered as Adam laughed.  
‘’I can’t believe you’re here’’ Adam laughed before he was pulled in to another hug, ‘’god I’ve missed you so much Kris’’ He whispered in to Kris’s ear as he nodded and squeezed Adam’s waist softly. Feeling Adam pull away again, Kris looked up through his lashes slightly as one of Adam’s hands trailed up on to his jaw.  
‘’Oh just kiss him already you buffoon’’ Tommy called out which caused Adam to turn and glance over his shoulder with a smirk slightly before he was turning back again.  
Feeling Adam’s thumb stroke over his cheek as he smiled, Kris moved his hands on to Adam’s sides softly and squeezed before Adam was leaning down and fitting his lips against Kris’s, his other arm moving down to wrap around his waist and pull his body closer. Ignoring the cat calls and whistles, Kris let himself kiss Adam back just as deeply before he was sliding his hands up the front of Adam’s body and around his neck as he felt Adam nip at his lower lip and slowly pull away, forehead pressing against his as he smiled back at Adam’s own smile.  
‘’Where are you staying? I want you to check out and come stay with me’’ He whispered as Kris laughed softly.  
‘’Not staying anywhere, Sutan took me straight to yours from the airport after dropping Danni off at Ashley’s’’ Kris whispered back as Adam laughed and pressed his lips back against his again.

‘’Okay, okay lovers break it up, I know you have both missed each other but I would rather not have my two lovely’s kicked out the club’’ Rajas voice called out as Adam slowly pulled back and stared in to Kris’s eyes, the promise of more to come clear in his eyes as Kris smiled back at him, his own promise’s reflecting back as Adam chuckled softly and squeezed Kris.  
‘’Let’s go home’’ He whispered before Kris was nodding softly.  
‘’That would be nice’’ Kris whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Song : Bare foot blue jean night - Jake Owen


End file.
